


Breda's Dark Secret

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Breda x Hughes by Adam of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Breda's Dark Secret

Breda ran into Hughes in the streets of Amestris during the middle of the afternoon. Breda convinced Hughes to come over to his house tonight to discuss a very important document. Later that night Hughes arrived at Breda’s house and asked to use his restroom before they start discussing the document. On the way out of the restroom, Hughes saw Breda’s bedroom door was open and curiosity got the better of him and entered Breda’s room. Once inside Hughes saw hundreds of photos, a shrine, personal belongings, and clothing belonging to Roy Mustang. Hughes unable to comprehend the situation was in, was surprised when Breda came up behind him and scared him. Breda then told Hughes that he loved Roy Mustang with all of his heart, and that he only joined the team to be able to get closer to the man that he loved. Hughes ran out of the house and told Mustang about Breda and his obsession with him. Mustang then banished him from the group and told him never come within 100 miles of him. The end.


End file.
